


Then and Now

by KuroBakura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers Bucky in bathroom wanting to end his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not bash or flame. Thanks!

Steve just got home from a meeting with the rest of the Avengers. Suddenly, Steve heard a noise from upstairs. Steve ran upstairs and saw the bathroom light on.

“Bucky?” Steve asked. No one replied or noise was made. Steve quietly walked to the door and knocked on it.

“Bucky? Are you alright?” Steve asked again. Still no reply. Steve had no other choice.

“Well, whoever you are, I am coming in!” Steve said. Steve pushed the door opened and saw Bucky standing in the tub, holding a dagger to his chest.

“BUCKY, STOP!” Steve shouted. Bucky looked over at Steve, still holding the knife to his chest.

“No.” Bucky said. Steve's heart began to sink inside his chest.

“Why...why, are you doing this?!” Steve asked. Bucky sighed.

“Because, Steve, I am sick and tired of living my life in fear and hurting others. Hell, I can not even remember who I am or what my life was before this all happened! You guys are going to kill anyway so what's the point of staying alive?!” Bucky cried out. Steve felt like crying.

“I am trying to convince them you did not do this on your own will. You were manipulated by Hydra, Bucky! Your body and mind were experimented with against your will! You had no choice. You are innocent.” Steve explained.

“Bullshit.” Bucky replied. Steve was shocked by his answer.

“If I am innocent then why do I feel so guilty? Face it, Steve. I am nothing but a monster and a terror to every one I know or meet. ...Huh?” Bucky said. Steve began to tear up.

“Bucky, you are NOT a monster nor a terror. You are still Bucky. The Bucky I know would not end his live but save lives.” Steve cried out.

“I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! This “Bucky” you keep talking is not me.” Bucky shouted. Steve dug in to his jean pocket and took out an old photo.

“This is the Bucky I know and love very much. This is you.” Steve said as he held it up the photo. Bucky eye's widened and he lowered and move the knife away from his body. It was picture of Steve and him from when they were back in the 40's. They had their arms around each other and Steve was kissing Bucky's left cheek.

“And I still love you. Even after all these years.” Steve said. Bucky dropped the knife in to the tub and began to shake as tears fell on to his cheeks. He tried to walk out of the tub but tripped fell on to the floor. Steve ran over to him quickly and got down on his knees. Bucky began crying even more as he looked at the ground while holding himself up with his hands and arms.

“I wish I could remember all of these things but I can't. It's like my mind goes completely blank when I try to.” Bucky said, sobbing.

“Bucky...” Steve began to say something but was interrupted as Bucky suddenly let out a scream and break down in to in tears.

“WHY DOES THIS HURT SO FUCKING MUCH?! WHY, WHY, WHY?! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME!” Bucky cried out. Steve held him close.

“Bucky, please do not cry. I am here for you and will help you. I know who you feel but I will help you through this.” Steve told him. Bucky sat up and against the tub. He picked up the picture that Steve was holding before and looked at it closer. He pointed to the "Bucky" in the picture".

“I just want to be this “Bucky” again. Not just for me but for you, too.” Bucky said, then putting down the picture. Steve crawled over and held the side of Bucky's face in his hand. He looked at Bucky in the face.

“We can do that, Bucky. Even if we can not get your old memories back, we make new memories and began again. Together. If we have to start all over from date #1, I will do this and because I want to.” Steve told him. As Steve went to touch the other cheek, Bucky stopped Steve's hand and held it.

“What if you can not convince them?” Bucky asked. Steve moved the hair away from Bucky's forehead and kissed it.

“Trust me. I will do everything in my power to convince them. No matter what.” Steve told him. Bucky hugged Steve close to him and cried in his arms.

“I love you so much, Steve!” Bucky said. Steve hugged Bucky closer, kissed his cheek, and whispered in to one of ears.

“I love you, too, Barnes.”

   
  
Prompt:  
  



End file.
